


Flea Market Pee

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Spending a day perusing the outdoor market with her matesprit is always a lovely time, except Kanaya can't say she's a fan of the portapotties there. But this time, Aranea has an alternative suggestion, one a bit more mischievous and unseemly. Given their mutual kinks and her pressing urges, Kanaya is intrigued enough to go along with it - after all, she does always love it when her girlfriend is a bit of a 8ad girl.





	Flea Market Pee

"Well, I would say that you seem to have liked what this vendor had. This alone should keep you busy for several weeks if not months," Kanaya said, a small smile on her face as she gazed over the large box of books that her girlfriend was shuffling over to her with, and then back at the carapacian who was sorting through the pile of boondollars that had been exchanged for them.

"Gosh, yes! It was such an amazing collection of books from Earth B on such a wide variety of historical and cultural topics. I could certainly have gathered many more, but I could absolutely pore over these for months and greatly expand the breath and depth of my knowledge and potential topics for exposition," Aranea said, panting a little but her smile beaming with excitement as she finally propped the heavy-looking box up against something well enough to reach for her sylladex. With a flash of light it disappeared into her inventory, and Aranea giggled as Kanaya leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. "And I see you chose a few additional books for yourself, as well! I'm quite looking forward to curling up on the couch with you tonight as we dig into our finds." 

"Yes, indeed. I must say I have a soft spot for these Earth vampire romance novels, and I was able to locate a few," Kanaya replied, smiling at her matesprit and reaching out to take Aranea's hand - the girl was just so _adorable_ when she was excited like this, and it never failed to make Kanaya's heart flutter. She squeezed her palm, and Aranea squeezed back, then proceeded to lean closer and rest her head on Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya let out some sort of entirely undignified squeak at that, then took a breath to compose herself before continuing with the thought she'd had. "These 'flea markets' are quite fascinating places, and I am glad to get to come along to them with you. Though I still do not understand why they are named after tiny bloodsucking creatures." 

Aranea gave a hearty laugh, nuzzling against Kanaya's shoulder a little. "Well, I have heard various supposed origins for the name, but have not delved deep enough into the research to determine which are apocryphal or not! So I cannot exposit definitely on the subject, but I would be happy to describe the potential explanations," she said, then paused to sigh happily and lift her head up again and take a step away from Kanaya. She turned back to smile and to tug along at her partner's hand and added, "Perhaps I can do so while we check out the next vendor I had my vision eightfold set on! Since I quite agree that these are wonderful places, even moreso than they would have been in any prior universe, given how many artifacts and texts end up here from so many timelines all across paradox space." 

"Yes, of course," Kanaya replied, smiling back at her girlfriend and taking about a step and a half forward before hesitating, having suddenly been reminded of something. "Oh. Um..." She stopped in her tracks, tugging back at Aranea's hand as the girl started to walk onward, and giving a sheepish expression when she turned back around to see what was wrong. "I'm afraid I should probably use the ladies' room before we proceed too much further." Kanaya squeezed her thighs together, pushing her free hand against them and giving a bit of squirm to indicate her need.

"Oh, I see!" Aranea replied, a hint of excitement in her voice and a knowing smile on her face as she watched Kanaya's exaggerated motions. Kanaya returned the expression, and continued rocking her hips a little longer for her girlfriend's benefit - pee was their common kink, after all, and it was always a bit of fun for them to make their urges known to each other when they were together. And sure enough, Aranea's hand drifted to the front of her own skirt and with a small giggle she gave a little bounce up and down to mime a bit of desperation of her own. "Yes, I think now would be a suitable time for me to take a break to empty my bladder as well." 

"Mhmm," Kanaya said, taking a moment to appreciate the thought of her girlfriend's urinary need before looking over her shoulder with a small growl. Unfortunately, the bathrooms here consisted of a row of portapotties which Kanaya knew would be quite gross, and she could see long lines outside of them to boot. "Ugh. Unfortunately I think the unpleasant restroom circumstances here would sully any pleasantness we could derive from our general enjoyment of urinary acts. We really shouldn't have gotten those iced teas on our way in." 

"Mhmmmmmmmm!" Aranea replied, drawing out her murmur into a higher-pitched noise that suggested she had an idea she found compelling. And when she took a step closer to Kanaya and leaned in, the mischievous delight on her face seemed to confirm that as she spoke up again in a hushed tone. "Well, in that case perhaps the solution is to bypass those circumstances entirely, and instead make our own bathroom which we could take pleasure in using." 

"Make our own bathroom? Aranea, are you really suggesting...?" Kanaya whispered, her sentence trailing off as she got her answer from her matesprit's face. Aranea had started blushing a fairly bright blue, and she looked to be silently giggling from a combination of nervousness and excitement. "As much as we enjoy such things in private, I would not have expected you to consider such a thing anywhere close to a busy place like this." Aranea was usually quite averse to doing anything naughty outside the safety of their homes - but every so often she left Kanaya surprised. 

"Yes, ummmmmmmm, I suppose I am suggesting that!" Aranea replied, with a sheepish smile that Kanaya took to mean she was still working on psyching herself up for the naughty act she was proposing. She wrapped her arms around Kanaya, leaning in to talk softly to her ear. "I must admit I have been pondering the act of discreet public urination lately, and it is a taboo of this universe that seems quite titillating to consider breaking, especially with a lovely matesprit such as yourself to enjoy it with! And, in this instance I believe I want to take some inspiration from the boldness of my Alternian self and of my dancestor in following my desires." 

"Well. Um," Kanaya mumbled, returning Aranea's embrace and glancing around, hoping that their hug did actually appear to the people nearby to just be an act of affection and not a way of hiding a scandalous discussion. She took a few moments to try to process what her matesprit was saying, and the conflicted emotions of arousal, hesitancy, intrigue, and nervousness she was feeling. And when Aranea's arms squeezed against her back a little lower and reminded Kanaya of her own need, she realized with a tiny gasp that the girl was proposing this for both of them. Picturing _herself_ doing what Aranea was suggesting led to an even stronger burst of a variety of emotions, and Kanaya whimpered a bit as she nuzzled against her girlfriend's neck. She spoke up after a few more moments, finally having come across something to say that she wasn't totally conflicted about. "Aranea, are you quite sure those are the role models you want to follow? After all, we both know..." her voice trailed off, not really needing to spell out anything about an alternate timeline they were both well aware of.

"Oh, don't worry, I will make absolutely sure to only allow their influence to apply to a certain limited set of circumstances. I promise that my 'turning evil' will go no further than things such as permitting myself to engage in some indecorous urinary acts for our enjoyment," Aranea replied, with a chuckle and some kisses on Kanaya's cheek. She nuzzled against her matesprit for a moment, and her words and her affection were enough to reassure Kanaya at least a little. Then Aranea pulled back, letting Kanaya see the proudly devious smirk on her face before continuing, "And anyway, I know quite well how much you enjoy me being a bad girl. So then, shall we?"

Kanaya let out a small moan. God, when Aranea gave her that sort of smile it just made her whole body tingle, and when she added in a little teasing about her being a bad girl... Well, it wasn't like Kanaya expected that Aranea had any intention of changing her mind about where she wanted to relieve herself. "Alright. So, where around here would a bad girl such as yourself choose as her toilet?" Kanaya certainly wasn't going to miss getting to see this happen, even if she wasn't so sure about joining in herself. 

Aranea's smile lit up, the mischief in her expression replaced by warmth and enthusiasm. "Well, I have been observing and noting potential places throughout our time here, and I believe I know a suitable area!" With that she let go of Kanaya and spun around, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and tugging her along. 

Kanaya hurried along behind Aranea as the girl led her through the crowds and the maze of stalls, over towards one side of the flea market. Over there were a few of the largest tents selling things, and it was somewhat less full of people. Aranea proceeded to stride confidently past one of the tents, towards an area where a bunch of small trucks and vans were parked, presumably the ones belonging to the nearby vendors. A few people were milling around over here, grabbing extra boxes of things from their vehicles or just taking a break, but they seemed to pay Aranea and Kanaya no mind. 

"I think over here would be just perfect," Aranea said, softly but confidently, motioning towards where a large van was parked up against a fence at an angle, with a few trucks around it further blocking the view. Kanaya glanced around to make sure that no one seemed to be in any of the closest vehicles, and nodded silently at her matesprit - yes, this seemed like about as private of a place to do one's business as she'd expect to find around here. Aranea nodded back with a smile before adding, "So, I hope you won't mind being a lookout for me while I, ahem, pop a squat?" 

"Yes, I suppose I can do that," Kanaya replied, watching as Aranea took a few steps into the triangular area between a truck, van, and fence that she'd selected as her restroom. Kanaya stepped towards the front end of the van, standing between it and the adjacent truck to block anyone else from coming in. There was no one right nearby but a few people farther down the row of haphazardly-parked vehicles, so Kanaya did her best to appear to just stand there casually, pulling out her phone so it looked like she was poking at it. Sneaking a peek back over her shoulder, she saw that Aranea had already squatted down about five feet behind her, with her dress hiked up and her panties slid a little bit of the way down her thighs. 

Aranea's eyes met Kanaya's, and she flashed a small smile at her before sighing gently. "Ahhhhhhhh!" With that, Kanaya's gaze drifted downward to see an arc of pee begin to gush out of her matesprit. Aranea had positioned herself over a spot that was mostly dry dirt, with a few small patches of grass across it, and the beginning of her urine seemed to dampen it and soak in as it pattered down. But it didn't seem to be able to absorb too much too quickly, since after a few moments Aranea's piss was flowing at full force with an audible hiss as it gushed out of her and onto the ground, and it quickly began to pool up into a blue-tinged puddle below her. 

Kanaya glanced upwards again, watching the blissful feeling of relief that had spread across Aranea's face. The pissing girl noticed and smiled at her, but also nodded off to the side, reminding Kanaya of the role she was supposed to be playing here. Kanaya quickly turned to glance across the area in front of her, doing her best to look casual as her eyes darted around among the handful of people who had been in her line of sight and towards the few places she could hear talking or other noises coming from. Fortunately, no one seemed to be approaching them or even taking notice of her, so after a few more careful glances around Kanaya turned to look back over her shoulder and gave her matesprit a thumbs-up. 

Aranea responded with a thumbs-up of her own and a wink, and once again Kanaya's gaze shifted lower, back to the source of the sound of flowing liquid she'd been continuing to listen closely to. Geez, the puddle below the girl had grown a surprising amount during the few moments that Kanaya had been looking away, and a thick stream of pee was still pouring out of Aranea and into it. It still was mostly sitting atop the hard layer of dirt on the ground, the puddle rippling from the stream spraying into it as it slowly expanded, and a cascade of bubbles flowing around the surface. Aranea sighed happily, sounding like she was enjoying herself, with the grin on her face showing that she was _quite_ pleased with the naughtiness she was engaged in. And her flirty eyelash fluttering made it clear that she was very much enjoying having her girlfriend watch. 

After one more long glance at her peeing matesprit's crotch, Kanaya turned to once again hastily look around and see if they'd attracted any attention. Fortunately they hadn't - no one in her line of sight had really moved from what they were doing in however many seconds had passed since she'd last looked around - and Kanaya turned back to Aranea, satisfied that she was safe from being caught in the act. And indeed, while there was still a blue stream glistening in the sunlight, it had started to weaken by now, and Aranea had already retrieved a few squares of toilet paper, neatly folded and clutched in one hand. Murmuring contentedly, she continued to piss normally for a several seconds longer - Kanaya kept finding herself surprised that the stream continued to flow - but finally her peeing reduced to a trickle. Aranea grunted and squeezed out a few more sprays of blue liquid, spritzing down onto the sizable puddle she'd made and forming a bunch of quickly-disappearing new bubbles, and then after one final weaker squirt she was done.

"Ahhhhhhh! Much better," Aranea said cheerily, quickly wiping herself with her toilet paper and then dropping it into her puddle. A moment later she'd stood up and slid her panties back on in one motion, dropping her dress back down to cover them up, then looked down to admire the pool of urine she'd created for a moment before stepping over it. She then turned her attention to Kanaya as she stepped closer. "Well that was a delightfully exhilarating experience! And now I suppose the ladies' room is all yours," Aranea said, motioning behind her. 

"Oh, um, yes, I suppose so," Kanaya said, hesitating a moment. Watching Aranea relieve herself had made Kanaya acutely aware that she _really_ needed to pee, but it had also sent her mind racing with enough other thoughts that it hadn't really sunk in that she actually might answer that need right here in the same way. The idea was really hot - _wow_ , what she'd just witnessed had gotten her worked up - but also suddenly felt terrifying. God, was she really actually going to just go ahead and pee right here? Kanaya took a few tentative steps, her eyes focused on the cerulean puddle that was starting to seep into the dirt below it. "I suppose this is our chosen place to urinate, yes." 

"Indeed it is! My, my, you sound a little nervous about it though, even after I so boldly blazed a trail with my bladder," Aranea replied teasingly, smiling as she slid herself into the spot that Kanaya had been standing in as her lookout. "What's wrong? My understanding is that public urination was significantly less of a big deal in the place that you're from, so surely you must be familiar with the act?" 

"Well, yes, there was much more of that on Alternia, but it was a very different society. And one where I meticulously avoided attending any events nearly as populated as this flea market so I am not entirely sure how people went about relieving themselves at those," Kanaya said, stepping past Aranea's puddle and still considering her options. She could have squatted down in that very spot and added to her girlfriend's urine, but she was feeling a sudden paranoia about someone peeping under the rows of trucks and having an unobstructed view of her bare bottom as she took a leak. So instead she found herself gravitating to a spot right next to the rear wheel of the van they were near - that would block some of the lines of sight, at the very least, and there was also a bit of a thicker patch of grass that would conceal the evidence that resulted. "And to be honest, the lax attitudes towards the act on Alternia make me nervous to attempt it here, where there are many people from many cultures where it is considered much more unseemly. But, I suppose a girl must do what she must." 

"Indeed! When a girl's gotta go, a girl's gotta go. And I am quite delighted to get a chance to watch the results," Aranea said, her voice lighting up as she saw Kanaya decide on her spot and settle into a stance suitable for what she was about to do. Kanaya stood near the wheel of the van with her back to it, sliding her feet apart and just lowering herself down a little into a high squat. Glancing around one last time, she hiked up her red skirt to her waist, and then reached down to pull the crotch of her panties aside. By that point her nervousness had mostly subsided, and her urge had asserted itself again, and Kanaya watched between her legs as she relaxed enough for a spurt of green-tinged liquid to spritz out onto the grass a bit behind her feet, then a continuous stream. Aranea murmured approvingly from where she was standing. "Absolutely lovely!" 

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?" Kanaya said, glancing up at her girlfriend. Her tone was playful, though, since just about the last bit of nervousness and tension in her body had flowed out with her pee by the time her stream had ramped up to full force. God _damn_ had she needed to go, way more than she'd realized until just now, and Kanaya could only giggle from the blissful relief she was feeling. She could feel a smile on her face as she leaned her head back down to watch the jade-tinged urine spray out of her body towards the ground below, and a little sway of her hips let it rain down across the patch of grass she'd chosen. Kanaya was a little surprised at just how much she found herself being into this - apparently watching Aranea's naughty piss had gotten her libido worked up more than she'd realized, and now that she was the one covertly taking a leak with her girlfriend watching, she was feeling a rush of arousal and a giddy excitement to go with it.

"Of course! I have one eye scanning the surrounding area, and the other seven focused intently on what my lovely matesprit is doing," Aranea said with a giggle. Kanaya lifted her head to smile at the girl, and sure enough she was turning to glance around every so often before returning her attention to the enticing sight she was witnessing. Kanaya's gaze wandered back to that sight as well, smiling a bit more as she watched herself piss and savored the feeling of relief that continued to grow as she kept going. She shifted back and forth a little, waving her butt around and spraying her stream across a little more broad of an area behind her. When the green liquid spritzed across the tread of the tire that she was positioned near, Aranea gave a delighted snort. "My, my! I didn't realize we were here to mark our territory on things such as other people's vehicles." 

"Well, those things can happen sometimes," Kanaya said with a sheepish chuckle, eyeing the small rivulets of liquid running down the side of the tire and finding herself quite pleased by the sight. With a grunt she squeezed her bladder a bit harder, sending another spurt against the rubber tread, followed by one more. After that she straightened up her stance and simply focused on spraying out her piss onto the ground as fast as she could - she'd been going for long enough that she was starting to feel a bit nervous again, and it felt prudent to hurry towards finishing now that she could feel it getting closer. "And anyway, it is simply a tire, which I am quite sure rolls across far worse things with some regularity." 

"Very true! But nonetheless it is delightfully unseemly of you, and is the sort of wonderfully sexy mental image I will make sure to remember fondly when thinking of my dear Kanaya," Aranea replied, giggling happily. Kanaya couldn't really object to that, since she had plenty of similar images of what Aranea had just done that she was hoping would stay clear in her memory for quite some time. So she just continued to focus her attention on what she was doing, squeezing out more gushes and squirts of pee onto the ground as fast as her muscles could, until finally she felt just about done. Kanaya sighed deeply as she watched her stream dwindle to a trickle, then a drip, which she let continue for a few more seconds before finishing. Done her piss, she looked up at Aranea, who smirked back and mimed some applause. "Absolutely lovely performance! I give it an eight out of eight." 

"I am glad to have met your standards, in that case. I found it quite pleasing as well," Kanaya said, a smile creeping across her face once again as she considered what she'd just done. She looked down and quickly retrieved some toilet paper of her own to wipe herself with, then returned her panties and skirt to their proper positions while admiring the large patch of grass underneath her which was now glistening with wetness. There were a few places where small streams of urine had started to flow off to bare spots of dirt, and of course a few streaks of wetness across the tire behind her. The deed done, Kanaya stepped forward, looking back to the puddle Aranea had left - her piss had now mostly seeped into the ground, leaving a patch of damp dirt with only a small bit of pooled liquid still atop it. The blue tint of the urine had all but vanished into the soil, and the piece of toilet paper left there was the only vibrant reminder of Aranea's hue - Kanaya was still clutching the paper she'd used for herself, wanting to dispose of it in a more inconspicuous place. 

While the evidence of Aranea's impropriety was already starting to vanish, the memories of the girl leaving her mark there were still fresh in Kanaya's memory, and were inspiring plenty more thoughts in her. With a naughty smile of her own, Kanaya stepped forward to her matesprit, reaching a hand against Aranea's skirt to cup firmly against her rear as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I must say, having done that has left me very excited to engage in a different sort of naughty activity with you, as soon as we arrive home later." 

"Oh! Well, I will be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very much looking forward to that, then. And I may have a few naughty activities for us in mind myself, perhaps similar to what you've just done but involving the tires of my own car," Aranea said, reciprocating the cheek kiss and the butt-grab before pulling back with an excited grin. She then took her girlfriend's hand and started to walk, Kanaya following behind her. "But that will all be for later, of course. Now that we are no longer burdened by our bladders, there are many more fascinating historical texts to shop for! Though, I could be tempted to get another large iced tea before we delve too far into that..." Aranea said, glancing back at Kanaya with a knowing expression as the two strode away from the scene of their urinary indecorum.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote a fic that was just peeing and not involving actual watersports or sex. So I figured I'd do one, with a setting and character pairing suggested by a friend. >8]


End file.
